The present invention relates to electrical connectors for connecting circuit boards, and more particularly relates to a male or plug connector mounted on a circuit board.
A plug connector of a type described comprises an insulator housing to be mounted on a circuit board and a plurality of pin contacts secured to the insulator housing. The pin contacts are arranged at intervals and project from the insulator housing to thereby mate with female or socket contacts of a socket connector.
When it is requested or demanded to make the plug connector small and/or increase the number of pin contacts, each pin contact must be small sized or become thin. This results in that each contact pin is readily deformable by a decreased force applied thereto. Therefore, the plug connector has difficultly in use.